


Forced Friendship

by TaeyongDemonicVoice



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Moon Taeil, Child NCT Dream, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Being an Asshole, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Exes, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer Player Nakamoto Yuta, Height Differences, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned Qian Kun, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Model Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Oblivious Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Lee Taeyong, Sub Lee Taeyong, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeyongDemonicVoice/pseuds/TaeyongDemonicVoice
Summary: The frat boys and "nerds" of SM University are forced to get along after a disagreement at a house party. Soon the boys learn that they might like each other more than they think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first AU, fan fiction, whatever you wanna call it I have ever written but I've been brainstorming in my head for weeks and I don't think it'll be bad so yeah. It's cute and funny so have fun reading. Pretty sure every nct member will make an appearance so don't worry.
> 
> also there will be some texting and things like that because this was supposed to be twitter AU but I have an android and its not really fun writing one on there???? If you get what I mean.

It was an autumn Saturday in September. Freshmen and returning students were moving into their dorms. At SMU the leaves fell perfectly, the fall leaves were colored beautifully. It seemed as if it came out of the perfect romance movie. Taeyong was sitting on a bench outside his dorm. He was captivated into a book he was reading, so much that he was kind of hunched over into the pages. His light brown colored locks dangled over his forehead as his eyes glanced left to right to left again. Taeyong had already moved in earlier than other students. The principal, Lee Soo Man, allowed certain students to come move in early and Taeyong was one of them. He watched as the Freshman cried with lots of boxes and the seniors walked alone with a few small bags. He was already a in his junior year. Even though it wasn't time yet, he wasn't quite ready to leave and go live his adult life. He made he good and bad memories here that he didn't want to leave behind.

Last year was pretty eventful for Taeyong actually. He broke up with his boyfriend of two years, Jung Jaehyun. November 28th was the day, to be exact. That was a really bad time for him, considering how in love he was with Jaehyun. Luckily he had his friends to help him through the whole thing. Now Taeyong doesn't think about Jaehyun all that much, except for those lonely late nights or when he sees old pictures of them. He sees Jaehyun on campus often, they sometimes even make eye contact but they never exchange words. Taeyong hopes he can break the silence one day but there's always a lump in his throat when he gets the opportunity.

"Taeyongie~!" someone yelled, wrapping arms around Taeyong's upper chest from behind. Taeyong recognized the slightly high pitched voice immediately. It was his best friend, Ten. "I missed you, honey, how was your summer?" he asked Taeyong, coming around the bench to sit next to him, a bright smile on his face. "Pretty boring. I know yours fun though, seeing your family in Thailand and all." Taeyong said patting Ten's thigh. Ten was wearing his black round eye glasses with an oversized red shirt that was tucked messily in his ripped black skinny jeans. Ten had a really aesthetic vibe with his fashion. It was the kind of fashion you always see online but never in real life because usually people just wear a hoodie and jeans. "It was great, my mom said hi and she misses you."

They just laughed with each other for about and hour or so. There wasn't much to do since everyone was moving all over the place. The two decided to get their friend group together and go to the local McDonald's since everyone has moved in already. Their friend group consisted of them, Dong Sicheng, and Kim Jungwoo. 

Soon it was 3:30 PM and the four of them were sitting in a McDonald's booth munching on salty burgers and fries. A lot of returning students were in there, catching up with friends after a long summer. "So Ten, did you hook up with anyone while you were Thailand?" Winwin asked, raising an eyebrow "Uh, no, you know I would've told you guys." he scoffed a bit. Ten did have a reputation of confidently hooking up with guys. He had never really been in a serious relationship but he was fine with what he did with his life and so were his friends and that's all that matters. He was THE confident gay of the group. "But what about you guys, did anyone have a freaky little summer?" Ten continued the conversation "I know Jungwoo didn't, our cute little virgin!" Ten said reaching over the table to pinch Jungwoo's cheeks. "Stop making fun of me." Jungwoo pouted. The whole table let out a cute little "Aww!" but that was cut short when the door flew open.

It was the school frat boys, aka the most popular guys at school. Alpha Sigma Psi consisted of Johnny Seo, Nakamoto Yuta, Wong Yukhei, Mark Lee, and none other than Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong turned around to see who it was only to see his ex-boyfriend. He turned around quickly as the smile left his face and he stared into his face awkwardly. The boys made a lot of noise with their entrance. They let out all sorts of weird cheering noise everyone in the restaurant could give them their attention.

"Hello my fellow SMU students!" Johnny announced " I would like to invite you all to the Alpha Sigma Psi back to school party. If you do not bring any beer you'll have to do something to impress me at the door, and I don't get impressed easily. You've been warned, thank you." People cheered once Johnny finished his speech about the party. Everyone was really excited to go but Ten was giving Johnny the stink eye. Of course Johnny noticed. Everyone loved Johnny so someone looking at him like that would definitely catch his attention. Johnny walked over to Ten's booth, slamming his hands on the table. Ten never took his eyes off Johnny however, if he didn't like someone, he made sure they l knew. "You can move your beast hands, we don't like germs." Ten said to Johnny, looking directly into his eyes. "Ten, right? I don't know what I did to hurt you but I wanna invite you to my party, personally. You seem like you have a lot of fun." Ten scoffed and rolled his eyes "Yeah, well you'll me there in your dreams, bye now." Ten flicked his fingers, dismissing Johnny. "Well, I hope to see you there. And you too, Taeyong, we miss you at the house." Johnny said, walking off. Taeyong jumped at Johnny's words, his eyes widened slightly but he was still looking down.

"Hey, Taeyong, don't even acknowledge him, he's just messing with you." Ten said, rubbing Taeyong's back. "They're still here, but we can leave if you feel too uncomfortable." Taeyong shook his head anxiously, looking back up slowly. "It's okay guys, I don't care, it just took me by surprise that's all. Taeyong knew Yuta and Johnny from when he dated Jaehyun. He would go over to the frat sometimes and they would all watch a movie and hang out. Back then they seemed like generally nice boys who were into sports a little too much. But after Taeyong ended things with Jaehyun, they seemed like assholes. Maybe his love for Jaehyun made him oblivious to their true personalities. Or maybe they changed. Just like Jaehyun did.

"We're going to stupid fucking party." Ten said. The whole booth looked at him like he was crazy. "Ten hyung, but you hate those guys." Jungwoo stated. "I'm going to judge them, also I wasn't joking when I said I haven't hooked up with anyone this summer, I've never been this sexually frustrated." 

"So why do we have to go?" Taeyong asked.

"You don't go to parties alone. I need you guys there with me."

"What are we even going to do there?"

"Well I know what I'm going to do, you guys should just have fun or something. Now let's go back to our dorms and get ready."

They all left and went their separate ways to go get ready.

Ten made sure they arrived fashionably late to surprise Johnny. Ten stepped like a bad bitch onto the doorstep and gave a few hard knocks. "Open up stinky bitches, Chittaphon is here!" he yelled into the door.

"Who the hell is-!" Johnny said as he opened the door only to get cut off by Ten's smirk at his doorstep. Ten pushed him out of the door frame and stepped inside. "Move over fatty. Also I didn't bring any beer and I'm not doing shit to impress you." Johnny let out a chuckle as he observed Ten "I thought you said in my dreams." "Well, I have my reasons for being here, none of them relating to you so ta-ta." he said, doing that same little dismissing finger movement he did at the McDonald's.

A few minutes into them being at the party, Jungwoo was greeted by boy who goes by the name of Yukhei. He had a cute smile that immediately made Jungwoo smile too. He told Jungwoo about himself and Jungwoo did the same. They laughed together and suddenly disappeared after a while. Meanwhile, Sicheng was being hit on by Yuta Nakamoto. Sicheng was a bit awkward and dismissive but Yuta kept at it. Taeyong stood beside them on his phone but he knew everything that was going on. The fact that two of his friends were being flirted with by the frat boys made him feel weird inside. He didn't know Yukhei well since he came a little before the breakup but he knew Yuta well. Yuta was captain of the soccer team. He had strong perseverance so Taeyong knew Yuta would be at it all night until he got some kind of flirt back out of Winwin. Ten had disappeared as soon as he shoo'ed Johnny away however. Taeyong was actually starting to feel a bit lonely so he went upstairs.

Nobody was really upstairs, most people were either in the kitchen or by the pool. Taeyong could finally get away from them loud music and smell of weed for a bit. He knew the house like the back of back his hand. He leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. He started thinking about the situation he was in. He had remembered the main reason he didn't wanna come here but he hadn't even seen that reason since he's been here. Suddenly a door creaked.

Jung fucking Jaehyun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong talks to Jaehyun at the party and Ten and Johnny get into a scramble.

Jaehyun had been looking at his new schedule in his room. He didn't really like parties but it was a back school party, so this could be one of the few time he could hang out with everybody. He was kind of stressed about what happened earlier today in the McDonald's. Johnny had went to Taeyong's table and messed with them, he messed with  _him_. Johnny and Jaehyun had gotten into an argument after that. His break up with Taeyong had not ended on good terms but he still cared for Taeyong. He could see he was uncomfortable and part of him wanted to step in but that probably would've made things worse. 

Jaehyun took a deep breath and put his laptop down before walking out the door. As he walked out of his room his head was down but as soon as he picked it up he saw a familiar face. The person's light brown hair fell on his face messily but it was still perfect. Jaehyun stopped walking so he didn't bump into Taeyong but Taeyong stopped too. The two of them just sat there in silence. They just looked into each others eyes for about ten seconds but it truly felt longer. 

Jaehyun realized nobody was talking and they were just sitting there so he gathered all his courage and cleared his throat before talking. "T-Taeyong.." he forced out of his mouth "Welcome back." he gave a cute and calm smile. It was the smile that Taeyong had fell in love with, the smile he hadn't seen in a while. For a second that made Taeyong give a short chuckle. "Welcome back, Jaehyun." he replied "Shouldn't you be with everyone else? This is your frat party."

"Eh. It's Johnny's frat party."

"Right.." Taeyong said awkwardly.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been okay, doing great academically."

"As expected from THE Lee Taeyong." Jaehyun gave that smile again. It was their first time talking in months and Taeyong was freaking out but Jaehyun aura just calmed him down but somehow that made Taeyong freak out a bit more. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about Jaehyun anymore. Jaehyun broke his heart and even though Taeyong said he was over it, and honestly he was, but Jaehyun still made him feel some way.

"How are you, though?" Taeyong asked. "Me? Just the same old Jaehyun." Taeyong's mouth fell open slightly. The "same old Jaehyun" that Taeyong broke up with wasn't really that great of a person. This caused his hand to shake a little but before Jaehyun or Taeyong could get something out there was crash and the sound of glass breaking. You could hear yelling and roars outside by the pool. Jaehyun and Taeyong immediately ran to see what happened. 

When Taeyong and Jaehyun came outside they could see both of their friends yelling at each other, face to face, and the crowd recording them. Ten was a few words away from punching Johnny dead in his face but Jungwoo and Winwin were holding him back. "Ten what the fuck!" Taeyong yelled, jumping in front of them and facing him. "Your bitch ex boyfriend's bitch best friend disrespected Jungwoo." Ten pushed Winwin and Jungwoo off of him and crossed his arms. "That kid, Lucas, was flirting with Jungwoo and he whispered in his ear, pretty loudly actually. He said 'Have fun hitting that tonight.'" 

"Johnny's an asshole, we know this. Did you have to try to kill him though?" Taeyong replied.

"Jungwoo heard it. Jungwoo likes this idiot for some reason. Don't you think that would hurt someone? Especially Jungwoo."

"Okay Ten, but violence isn't the answer."

"Let's just say he's been annoying me all night and that was the last straw."

"Let's just go, hyung, I don't care." Jungwoo said softly and walked off to Ten's car. Winwin followed after him, trying to comfort him. Taeyong sighed and put his arm around Ten's shoulder and walked with him to his car. You can hear Jaehyun arguing with Johnny in the distance. Taeyong looked back for a second before turning his head back forward.

The next morning, everyone gets a text.

"Hi. This is Principal Lee. I need to see you in my office at 10am sharp, thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry this was a short chapter but I'll update later tonight or tomorrow. In the next chapter the story will start and get juicy. Also, leave feedback I'm loving this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confident Gay Nerdsss and The Best Frat are the names of the group chats.

Taeyong looked at his phone in shock. He already knew what the text from the principal was. He never got called into his office without reason. He started to remember all the people recording last night.

* * *

Confident Gay Nerdsss

TY: Ten you got me in trouble

T: what? I thought it was just me

JW: the principal texted you guys too?

WW: me too???

T: wait... so me fighting with Johnny got us all in trouble?

TY: I think we all made an appearance in the videos

T: guys, I didn't think the principal would find out

WW: someone snitched on us and shared the video to him

JW: all because Johnny whispered that Lucas' ear

T: Jungwoo..

TY: actually, Jungwoo, did that bother you?

JW: He laughed at it and that kind of hurt but before Ten started yelling it seemed like he was about to apologize

T: Lucas or Yukhei whatever, he has a reputation. Jungwoo he gets around and not like I do, he breaks hearts

T: I didn't like that he was talking to you already and that kind of threw me over the edge..i'm sorry

* * *

 Meanwhile in the frat group chat...

* * *

The Best Frat

YT: Johnny you bitch

JN: ??

LC: the principal asked to see us

JN: ohhhh..he asked to me too

YT: probably gonna punish the frat for your stupid ass fight

JN: Ten was being extra bitchy sorry

MK: this is literally my first year and i'm already in trouble

LC: mark? I didn't even see you at the party

JN: he was sleeping cause he's a freshie and has a bedtime

YT: why is he being called in then?

JN: association? 

JN: your little boy toy looked hella scared though yukhei, is he a freshie?

LC: no he's my age, and he's not my toy..

YT: your toy must be ten then Johnny

JN: WHAT???

YT: you guys were drunk flirting but I'll just mind my business

JN: shut up yuta that's gross, but who were you talking to

YT: the loml

LC: he didn't even wanna talk to you

YT: we're already like an old married couple

* * *

 

10am Saturday morning came by quickly actually. There was many things the boys could be doing but they were in the principal's office. They waited outside his office in silence, not even wanting to the look at each other. Johnny didn't expect Ten and his crew to be there. He thought the principal was just gonna give his frat a lecture but now it seemed more serious. "Okay, come in boys." a lady said, opening the door for them. Principal Lee sat in his office chair behind his desk. Ten and Johnny decided to sit in the two chairs in front of his desks since they started the whole thing while everyone else stood up.

"You know we take fighting seriously at this school." Principal Lee stated. "We didn't even fig-" Johnny said before being cut off. "There will be no interruption while I'm talking so close your mouth and listen."

"I know you two did not physically touch each other, although Chittaphon decided to knock the vodka bottle out of Johnny's hand, which could have gotten someone hurt. If you were to physically touched each other, you would have been expelled by now. Still, you must be punished. It's come to my attention that these two groups do not get along. I love when enemies become friends so that is your punishment."

"What?" Jaehyun blurted out. "No interruptions, Mr. Jung. I want you all to make a groupchat and hangout every week. If you're all too busy I'll fix your schedules to where you can." Principal Lee sated. "Okay, this is bullshit and extra." Ten said getting up from his chair. "Ten, would you like to be expelled instead?" he asked, causing Ten to sit back down. "Now make the groupchat, and get the hell out of my office." he painted a cunning smile across his face. "Also, don't think you can trick me. I have people watching all over campus. Bye now."

And with that, they were all pushed out of the office by the same lady who let them in. That meeting seemed very sketchy to many of them but nobody really questioned it because everyone knew Lee Soo Man was a weird guy. They made the group chat in silence and waited for someone to say something. "What are we gonna name it?" Johnny asked. "Our punishment." Ten said in a sort of monotone voice. "We should hang out now." Yuta said with his signature healing smile, looking at Winwin. Winwin looked at him strangely and then shifted closer to Taeyong.

It took some arguing but they all ended up saying yes anyway. They decided to go to the frat house and introduce themselves. when everyone got in the house, they sat in a circle. The house looked very different when there wasn't a party going on. Mark had cleaned it earlier this morning which made it look way prettier than it usually does. Only the residents and Taeyong knew that. For a second they just kind of sat there on their phones until someone spoke.

"Okay since everyone is too awkward or mad to speak, I'm Mark. I'm a freshmen and I actually wasn't at the party but I live here and I got dragged in apparently so.."

"He's cute." Jungwoo said, a smile formed on his face, causing his bunny teeth to show. "I'm Kim Jungwoo and I like dogs." Everyone laughed at that. Jungwoo was adorable and everyone knew it. He really lit up the room with his smile. His smile caused everyone else to introduce themselves. Winwin found out Yuta's name which he actually didn't know. He just knew that a guy with blonde hair kept trying to talk to him for some reason. He just thought he was friendly. On the other hand, Yuta thought Winwin was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. It was already set in mind that he'd make Winwin his or he'd die trying.

When everyone was done introducing themselves everyone just sat down in various place of the house, the couch, kitchen, living room floors, just talking to each other. Johnny and Ten weren't talking at all but they kept catching glimpses of each other. "Go talk to Johnny." Taeyong crept beside Ten and spoke lowly in his ear. "No way, I'm not talking to that fucking tree. Go talk to Jaehyun." Ten responded. "I'll talk to him if you talk to Johnny. Deal?" Taeyong asked, sticking his pinkie out, waiting for Ten's response. Ten wrapped his pinkie around Taeyong's, agreeing and walked off to Johnny. Taeyong took a deep breath before walking up to Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun.." Taeyong said.

"Oh, hey Taeyong." He turned around and greeted Taeyong.

"I guess we have to be friends now."

"What were we before?"

"Uhh..ex-exes?"

"I know Taeyong, don't make it awkward."

"Sorry I just-I don't know." Taeyong stuttered and looked down. Jaehyun patted Taeyong's shoulder and smiled. "I missed you, Taeyong." Jaehyun said. Taeyong wanted to speak but he didn't know what to say. Maybe he was overthinking, maybe Jaehyun wanted to let Taeyong know he still cares. "I'm sorry-that came out wrong." Jaehyun said before things could more awkward than they were before. "N-no, it's okay. I missed you too..buddy?" Taeyong cringed up when he said the last word. Jaehyun was anything but. But with that word, Jaehyun began to crack up which made Taeyong laugh too. Taeyong loved Jaehyun's laugh. He had a cute little laugh compared to his big, manly looks which made Taeyong feel soft inside. He stopped laughing and just watched the person who was once his. He didn't think about their past or how they broke up, he just thought about loving him and what that felt like and his heart broke a little because...he doesn't have that anymore. Jaehyun isn't his anymore.

Meanwhile Ten had walked up to Johnny by stepping in between him and Mark. "Chittaphon, you're shorter that I thought you were." he chuckled, looking down at Ten then patting the top of his head. "You can't call me that, also, don't touch me." Ten replied "And before your big mouth can say anything else, I'm here to just say let's be friends and get this over with. For our friends' sake, we did get them in this mess." Ten stuck his hand out. Johnny looked at Ten for a few seconds before gripping his hand and shaking it. "Your hands are soft." Johnny stated to Ten "Thank yo-" Ten tried to get out "I didn't know cum was such a good hand lotion." Johnny interrupted. Ten ripped his hand from Johnny's before crossing his arms and pouting. "Well it's definitely not the green shit that comes out your dick." Ten rolled his eyes and walked off. "Oh my God, it's a joke Ten, that's me. Get over it."Even though they argued a lot, Johnny like messing with Ten. In the back of his mind, he though about what Yuta had said to him. We're they actually flirting. Did Ten like him? Did he like Ten. 

Yuta had next to Winwin on the couch. Winwin was glued to his phone, ignoring his wild surroundings. "Whatcha looking at?" Yuta said, putting his head on Winwin's shoulder. "Yuta, get off." Winwin side eyed Yuta. "I'm sorry, Sicheng, you're just so amazingly handsome." Those words truly took Winwin by surprise and he didn't know if Yuta was joking or not but his face slightly blushed a bit. Winwin didn't wanna find out if he was joking or serious so he just went back to his phone and Yuta placed his head back on Winwin's shoulder. They stayed like that and soon Winwin didn't care or notice that Yuta was there. Almost like it was natural or comfortable. 

Jungwoo was leaning his back on the wall, playing with his fingers. He really wanted Yukhei to just come over and talk to him. He had been Yukhei all night at the party. They had learned things about each other and Jungwoo found himself developing a little crush. Just as Jungwoo had wished, Yukhei had walked up to Jungwoo, scratching the back of his neck. "Hey, Jungwoo. " Yukhei greeted him. Jungwoo looked up softly and waved. "I just wanted to apologize for Johnny at the party. I never planned on doing anything with you, we were just talking." He stated. Even though Yukhei was known as a player around campus, he actually kind of liked Jungwoo. He did walk up to Jungwoo with other intentions but he soon saw how sweet and kind he was and that made his heart flutter. "I figured. It's okay, I know Johnny is like that sometimes." Jungwoo smiled and gave a cute little chuckle. He knew Lucas reputation and that scared him little but he also felt like maybe Lucas hadn't met the right person. Maybe he could be the right person. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the way this ended but that's okay. Hey!! Don't forget to leave kudos and feedback. Also, be expecting updates every night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well,  _friends_ ," Taeyong forced put of his mouth "I think we should get going. Just text in the group chat if you wanna hang put again." He never thought he'd be saying that to this group of people. He actually didn't mind the "punishment" , he could have gotten suspended or expelled and this wasn't that bad. Things were still awkward between him and Jaehyun but Jaehyun was being nice and seemed calm about the situation so that made Taeyong feel better. Jaehyun was always calm in situations like that. He always calmed Taeyong down when he got anxiety or was upset about something.

Johnny nodded at Taeyong's words and opened his arms wide. "What are you doing?" Yuta questioned Johnny, looking at him like he was crazy. "Group hug,  _friends_." he leaned his head back, extending his arms farther and closing his eyes. The only person that hugged him was Mark and he looked really small next to him, considering he was and Johnny was actually pretty big. Johnny glared down at the boy hugging him and pushed him off. "Anyways, bye." Ten scoffed and walked out the door, Winwin following after him. Taeyong sighed and smiled at Jaehyun before walking out the door. Jungwoo gave Yukhei a quick hug before running cutely out the door. This made Yukhei blush hard. The cute little things that Jungwoo did just made him so happy. He started enjoying this punishment more and more. Part of him wanted to thank Johnny for upsetting Ten.

Mark closed the door after Jungwoo and turned to his group with a smile on his face. "Wow, I like them!" Mark gleamed. "You literally like everyone." Johnny responded and then headed plopped down on the couch. "That was actually tiring, how am I gonna deal with this like every week." Johnny sighed, looking up at his members. "You mean dealing with Ten?" Yuta winked at Johnny. Johnny just shook his head. "Well, I like this, they're cool." Lucas exclaimed. "You mean Jungwoo is cool?" Yuta changed his direction and winked at Lucas like he had with Johnny before. "Oh, go obsess over Win-win or something." Yukhei pushed Yuta. "I'm already doing that 24/7." Yuta chuckled and ran upstairs.

Taeyong and Ten were laying in Ten's bed, scrolling through social media in silence. Ten lived in a studio apartment close to campus. He could barely afford it but he was making. He had one of those circle shaped beds that you never really see in person. "How did the conversation with Jaehyun go?" Ten asked Taeyong, still scrolling through his phone. "Oh it was nice, I guess." Taeyong answered "He's really nice these days." Ten moved his eyes to Taeyong "Has he ever been mean? An asshole, yes, but mean?" Ten smirked.

"Okay yeah he's always been nice." Taeyong admitted.

"Taeyong if this is too much, we can talk to Principal Lee."

"No, no, it's not as bad as you think it would be."

"Jaehyun put you through a lot, Taeyong. I saw how bad you were. Why would you even wanna see him again?"

"Yes, Jaehyun crushed my heart into tiny pieces, but maybe I'm over it. Maybe he's sorry."

"He hasn't said sorry."

"He already said it a million times after we broke up."

"Taeyong, don't forget how much you loved him. You could fall for him again any moment. I don't want you to hurt again. It was horrible seeing you like that."

"That won't happen, Ten. I have to go." Taeyong said, his voice kind of shaky. He got up from the bed and grabbed his bag. He knew what Ten was saying was slightly true. Jaehyun had broken his heart last November, and it was bad. As Taeyong walked home, all the pain from that breakup started coming back up. He could remember crying days and nights, barely making it to class, and not eating. He was grateful that Ten had been there for him cause he didn't know what could happen if he wasn't. He was never mad about Jaehyun, it just hurt. And it was even worse to him that they never solved the problem, because he honestly expected them to. He thought their love was strong enough for them to not stay broken for long, but he wrong, because now it was already 10 months and he felt like he lost Jaehyun forever.

The next day, Taeyong had gotten a text on the morning from Principal Lee telling him to come to his office. Taeyong rolled his eyes and headed out the door quickly. He liked Principal Lee but he sure was a character  especially for a principal. The friendship thing didn't even shock him honestly. Of course out weird principal would come up with something so stupid.

"Hello sir." Taeyong walked into the office,  greeting Principal Lee. He was also greeted by Kun and Doyoung, assuming they all got called into the office. "Now that you are all here.." Principal Lee said, he clapped and group of 6 small boys came out. "What is this supposed to be?" Doyoung stood straight faced, his arms crossed. "SMU has just welcomed a new program called  _The Dreamies Project_." Lee stated "It allows high school students to come live on campus and take classes. Under strict adult supervision of course." "So what does have to do with us?" Kun asked. "You're the strict adults. Watch them." Lee said with a big wide smile on his face. "I need one of you guys to give them a tour of campus." Lee stated. Kun and Doyoung quickly told him they were busy before heading out the door. That left Taeyong with the 6 boys all to himself. 

"Johnny you're ass at this game." Mark teased Johnny. He was watching Johnny play a racing game on their play station. He looked really into it but it's true, he was ass. Yuta was sitting next to Johnny reading, he actually couldn't hear any of his surroundings at all which Mark thought was so cool. Yukhei was on the phone with Jungwoo , giggling away. People didn't really know but Yukhei had the cutest giggle and you must be special if you get to hear it. Jaehyun was sitting on the couch, deep in thought it seemed because he was just staring into space. Nobody questioned it cause it kind of does that a lot. Suddenly they hear three loud knocks on their door.

Jaehyun gets hesitantly and opens the door to see a struggling Taeyong and 6 high school boys. "Please help me." Taeyong wished before all of the boys ran in the house.

"MARKIEEE!" someone yelled suddenly everyone could hear it no matter what part of the house you were in. Everyone turned to Mark being hug attacked by one of the boys. The boys skin was tan and his hair was colored an auburnish brown. "Haechan, what?" Mark said, looking at the boy. Haechan's arms were still wrapped around Mark. "I got into the Dreamies program." Haechan smiled, letting go of Mark. "Weren't you coming here next year anyway? You already got accepted." Mark asked. "Anything to get away from the ugly school, I was so lonely after you graduated." Haechan responded. 

"Chenle?" Lucas asked energetically. "What? You got into the Dreamies program and didn't tell me." Lucas ran up to Chenle and hugged him, picking him up a little. More confused faces looked around the room. "Guys, this is my little brother, Chenle." Chenle gave a big smile and waved.

The Dreamies wanted to go to the frat really bad so had basically forced Taeyong there after he said he knew them. They made so much noise and played video games but soon it was 10pm, their bedtime. "Okay guys,  if principal Lee asks you anything, I gave you a full tour or youre never coming back here again." Taeyong said,  pointing his finger at them before taking them off to their dorms which were right by Kun's room. "Markie, text me." Haechan told Mark, before going out the door.

"Aw I didn't know Mark had a little high school senior boyfriend." Johnny teased. "We're just friends." Mark replied. Johnny nodded his head sarcastically.

"Guys let's hang out with Winwin and his friends again." Yuta exclaimed. "Uh no way, I've had enough of them." Johnny declined, crossing his arms. "Let's have a group study. You're about to be failing Johnny, you need this." Johnny rolled his eyes before sighing and agreeing.

The next two days ago, everyone gathered at the frat house. Ten knocked unnecessarily hard on the door which signaled Johnny that it was Ten. "Hi giant." Ten smirked up at Johnny and pushed him put of the way to get in. "Have you ever heard of respect?" Johnny asked Ten. "Have you ever heard of deserving it?" Ten replied to Johnny, putting his hand his cheek jokingly. Johnny's eyes widened a bit because he didn't expect Ten to caress his cheek. His hand was small and smooth and Johnny kind of liked it. Johnny grabbed Ten's wrist softly, taking his hand of his cheek. He looked Ten in the eye with a smug look on his face. "You should stop flirting with me like I don't see what you're doing." Johnny whispered into Ten's ear, still holding his wrist. 

Ten was shocked at Johnny's actions. He just stood there frozen for a few seconds. He cleared his throat silently. This was gonna be a long study session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the Jaeyong breakup mysterious and probably failing but they will talk about what happened soon. Also don't make fun of me for the Dreamies thing like that is a real thing I just made of the name I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten had to admit, Johnny did shake him up a bit when he did that. Honestly, he didn't think he was flirting with Johnny, he thought he was just playing around. Looking back at it now, he kinda was. Ten decided that this meant war and he was gonna get Johnny back. He was THE confident gay and his job was to make people panic, Johnny couldn't tell him what to do. It was how he had fun. All he knew was he had a new target.

"Winwin!" Yuta exclaimed when Sicheng walked into the door. He hugged him tightly and dragged him to the couch. "Hi Yuta." Winwin said to Yuta almost emotionless. He did actually like Yuta. He was a frat boy and an athlete but he was nice. Winwin kind of pretended to not care that Yuta had a huge crush him though, he honestly doesn't know why he does this. Maybe he feels scared to just give his heart away so easily to someone who is in the same social category as the people who'd bully him in high school.

Meanwhile, Jungwoo was head over heels over Yukhei. Yukhei and Jungwoo cuddled on the couch, Yukhei's arm around Jungwoo's shoulders and Jungwoo's head resting on his chest softly. They were looking over notes together. Jungwoo and Lucas had gotten closer ever since the punishment. They weren't official yet even though they seemed like it. Jungwoo's friends were still telling him to slow down but he really liked Yukhei.

After 2 hours of studying, everyone was tired and bored, except Taeyong. Taeyong was really smart and a hard worker. He was in the zone while everyone sighed out of bored. Winwin had fell asleep on Yuta's shoulders. Internally, Yuta may have been freaking out a bit but he kept it composed so that he didn't wake Winwin up. Yuta thought Winwin was so pretty when he slept, he couldn't help but smile as he read the words from his textbook.

Ten had been messing with Johnny all night however. He wasn't even thinking about studying. Personal space didn't exist when it came making people gay panic. He'd do things like sit on Johnny's lap or play with his hair and excuse it as "being friendly". Everyone thought Ten was just being an asshole and overacting his new forced loved for Johnny but Johnny already knew what was going on. When he realized he just tried to ignore it but sometimes he make a strange sound, that's when Ten knew he scored a point."

"Guys, it's like 9 pm, let's go out or something." Johnny suggested, standing up and pushing Ten away from him. "What can we do at this time?" Lucas asked. "There's a local park around here, we can walk there. I'll take pictures of you guys for my photography class." Johnny, answered grabbing his keys. "Wow, you're using us for a grade?" Mark got up from his seat and followed Johnny. Lucas got up from his seat and took Jungwoo's hand, practically dragging him off the couch. It could not stay with everyone else. It would be too quiet and he loved making noise. Besides, he thought a few pictures with Jungwoo would be cute. "Yeah, I'm not going, sorry." Taeyong said quickly, his face still glued to a book. "Me either." Jaehyun followed after Taeyong. "Yeah, I'm not waking him up, this is best thing that's ever happened to me." Yuta said, looking at Winwin with a huge smile on his face. Johnny rolled his eyes at Winwin. How was he this whipped for someone who barely acknowledges him? "Ten?" Johnny forced out his mouth and sighed, he was halfway out the door. "I thought you'd never ask!" Ten smiled, taking Johnny's hand and pulling him out the door.

It didn't take long for the group of boys to get to the park. Johnny started off by examining the area and finding lighting. Photography was his major and he was pretty damn good at it. "Ten get right here." he pointed to an area in from of the street. "Woah, dominant." Ten teased. Johnny let out a chuckled and scoffed, taking Ten's pictures. "Johnny.." Ten walked up to Johnny after head took his pictures. He was just the right height compared to Johnny. Right above he shoulders. He liked it that way. "Teach me how to take pictures like you do and I'll stop messing with you." Johnny rolled his eyes before looking Ten in the eye. A bit of him didn't really want Ten to stop. He liked how confident and funny Ten was. They never really clashed necessarily and they could honestly be friends if they both weren't so stubborn. He knew that deep inside. "Yeah fine, now go." He pushed Ten out the way and started taking everyone else's pictures. 

Back at the frat, it really was quiet like Lucas thought it would be. Yuta had also fallen asleep with Winwin still on his shoulder. It was just Taeyong, Jaehyun, and silence. The reason Taeyong didn't want to go was because Johnny would take pictures of him and Jaehyun a lot. They were his favorite models. There was already enough memories coming back just from them all studying together. Going to that park would have really broke Taeyong. Jaehyun was bored studying a long time ago. He looked up to see Taeyong making flash cards with cute designs on them. He chuckled, causing Taeyong to look up at him. "Taeyong," Jaehyun started "if the reason you didn't go to the park is what I think it is, it's okay, me too." Taeyong was kind of shocked. He didn't think Jaehyun would actually say that even though he knew they were both thinking it. He knew that's why Jaehyun didn't go either.

"Taeyong, I don't want to start back old feelings or anything but I just wanna say I'm happy we get to hang out together." Jaehyun looked at Taeyong, a small smile on his face. Taeyong nodded shyly and looked down. " _start back old feelings."_ Taeyong was doubting they ever left in the first place. He wondered if Jaehyun was feeling the same. "I'm sorry if things feel awkward, it's just been a while, I have to get used to it." Taeyong explained to Jaehyun. Jaehyun agreed that it was the same for him. They began to catch up with each other. Their laughs got louder and louder and soon it felt like time had stopped. It felt like it was just them and the past didn't even matter anymore. That was until Winwin woke up.

"Oh, huh?" Winwin said, his voice raspy. That made Yuta jump up "You beautiful raspy morning voice woke me up, wow your impact." Yuta exclaimed. "I slept on you? Oh sorry, anyways bye." Winwin grabbed his stuff and practically ran out the door. Yuta sighed off to bed and now it was really just the two of them. They stared at each other, in silence, like at the party. "I should go." Taeyong said, his voice kind of shaky. He could feel the tension rising as soon as Winwin and Yuta left. "Yeah, let me help." Jaehyun said, picking up Taeyong's stuff. He walked over to Taeyong to give him his stuff and suddenly he got lost in his doe eyes looking up at him. Jaehyun loved Taeyong's eyes more than anything. He could his heart melting.

Taeyong's gaze shifted to Jaehyun's lips and Jaehyun's shifted to Taeyong's which was more than enough to say they both wanted to kiss each other. They was almost no air between them as they moved closer to each other. 

Suddenly, the door bolted open and a loud Lucas and Mark came in with Johnny, Jungwoo, and Ten causing Taeyong to Jaehyun to step back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this isn't moving too fast for you guys but I loved writing that last part wow!!


	6. Chapter 6

Taeyong paused for a minute, looking at Jaehyun. His heart was beating was so fast and he didn't know if was because he almost kissed Jaehyun or because the door opened suddenly or both. "Thank you, bye." Taeyong said quickly, snatching his things out of Jaehyun's hands. He tried to get out the door but Ten grabbed him by the arm. "Tae, where are going, don't you want a ride with me?" Taeyong nodded and walked the door, going to sit in the car. Ten walked up to Johnny, tip toeing and whispering in his ear, "I look forward to our photography lesson, I won't forget." He then smiled sinisterly at Johnny. Jungwoo gave Lucas a big hug and kiss on the cheek before going to the car, causing the room to fill with various "Aww"s. 

After dropping Jungwoo off, it was just Ten and Taeyong, sitting in silence. Ten tried to make conversation but Taeyong just sat there, staring into space. "I hope you aren't mad about our argument, I'm just looking out for you." Ten stated. Taeyong turned to Ten and shook his head. "I'm not mad about anything, Ten, just tired." Ten nodded at Taeyong's response. He didn't really believe him but he didn't want to keep pressuring it so he just didn't say anything. He knew Jaehyun was nice and that Taeyong probably still liked him but he was just hesitant. Ten cared a lot of Taeyong and when Jaehyun hurt him, he hated him for a long time. Taeyong told him to stop holding grudges and that the whole thing was over at this point.

The next day, Taeyong and Doyoung had taken the dreamies out to eat. All you could hear on that side of the restaurant was childish and dolphin like screams it seemed. "Chenle, be quiet or I'll call Lucas." Doyoung threatened Chenle, causing him to pout and then make fun of the older boy with Jisung. Taeyong's phone then began to ring. It was Jahyun. Taeyong held his chest and sighed before walking off to a corner to answer. "Hello?" Taeyong answered. "Taeyong, can we talk? Maybe we can meet up." Jaehyun asked. "Uh, I'm with the dreamies right now, maybe another time." He said and hung up before Jaehyun could say anything.

"Oh my god!" Ten yelled into his phone. He laying on his bed with one leg randomly up. "Bitch, just come to my house, I'll text you the address." He was yelling at Johnny. Johnny said he had free time to teach Ten about photography. Ten did ask so that he could annoy Johnny but he also did genuinely want to learn. He thought Johnny's pictures looked so nice and professional, maybe he could be like that. It was Johnny's major so he could understand why he was good at it. Ten's major however was dance. His apartment had a lot of room so that he could dance. He didn't clutter it with decorations like other people did.

Johnny arrived about 30 minutes later and knocked on the door. "Johnny!" Ten practically yelled out the door, stepping out the way to let him in. "Took you long enough." he complained. Johnny scoffed, "Why is your house so empty?" Johnny questioned. "I like sex on the hard, cold wood floor instead of couches and tables." Ten answered, looking up at Johnny with his arms crossed. Johnny eyes widened a but but no so much because he knew Ten was a very sex positive person that he could talk about things like that with people he's not that close to. "I'm a dance major, I can't be going to the dance studio everyday to practice when I have this beautiful ass apartment." Johnny rolled his eyes after Ten had spoke because he really did believe him but of course he was joking. The two soon began their little lesson. It was actually nice. Johnny was actually teaching Ten and Ten was actually listened. The two had learned things about each each other and were actually having fun which as the day went by, surprised both of them. They were nearly complete opposites but for some reason it made things better. Ten thought about why he hated Johnny but he never realized he never  _knew_ Johnny, he just knew the stupid things he's do.

"Well, I have to go but you can have this camera, and we'll see how you improve." He gave Ten the camera. "Really? Wait, next time?" Ten smirked. "Yeah, why not, I kinda like this." Johnny smiled, walking out the door. Ten really did like photography and he was so excited that Johnny gave him his old camera. He could just kiss him right now. Or maybe he just wanted to kiss him. He honestly tried to keep those thoughts in the back of his mind but maybe he did like Johnny, just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was short but JOHNTEN IS RISING!! Leave comments guys, I love seeing how you all feel about the story


	7. Chapter 7

It was a Saturday afternoon in the frat house and everyone was bored. "Guys, I miss Winwin." Yuta said, breaking the silence and sighs around the house. "Yuta, you said that every fucking day." Jaehyun said. "Well then you know its true. The last time we hung out with them was like 3 weeks ago." Yuta pouted, slouching into the couch. "Jaehyun doesn't want to hang out with them because he can't stop his ex from looking beautiful." Mark stated. "I'll punch the shit out of you, freshie." Jaehyun threatened Mark, putting his fist up. "Jynni.." Yuta begged, jumping into Johnny's eyesight with his signature healing smile. He called Johnny that when he wanted something. Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want to do?" Johnny asked asked Yuta, his hands on his hips. Yuta shrugged, "Anything, as long as my Winwin is there with me.". That's when everyone's phones buzzed. It was a message to their group chat from Taeyong. "Guys, I have the dreamies and they're begging to see a movie and they're extra wild today. I need help, I don't care who comes. Also, Haechan is begging for Mark." Mark laughed in a goofy way when he read Taeyong's last message. Soon another  ~~~~ ~~~~message popped up, like lighting speed quick. "Winwinie are you going?" "sure..." Yuta screamed for joy and jumped around the house. "Come on guys!" he said, grabbing his jacket and jumping out the door.

Everyone got to the spot Taeyong said to meet up at around the same time. Taeyong looked down when he saw Jaehyun. He knows he sent it to the group chat but he still didn't think he would show up. He didn't think any of the frat would show up except Yuta. He kept thinking about how close his and Jaehyun's lips were that night. How everything was slowed down before the door basically kicked open. He didn't know whether he was mad about being interrupted. He hadn't even said anything to Ten yet because of their argument. He didn't know if he ever would. The air felt awkward and he could sense that Jaehyun felt that way too because he didn't shoot him one of the cute smiles he always did. 

"Oh honey, are these rat children giving you a hard time?" Ten ran up to Taeyong, caressing his face and checking to see if he was okay. The Dreamies grunted in offense but quickly went back to being loud. "Leave my nephews alone." Johnny shouted jokingly at Ten. Ten glared at him and rolled his eyes. "Oh,  _you_ came, gross." "You don't want me here?" Johnny asked, pouting. Ten rolled his eyes once again and started walking towards the movie theater with his arm around Taeyong. The Dreamies begged for a scary movie along the way until Taeyong said yes. They ended up picking the scariest one however.

Haechan clinged to Mark when they walked into the theater, making sure they'd sit next to each other. Haechan rarely got to see Mark because Dreamies could only do things with supervision but he really wanted to hang out with Mark alone. He said he'd sneak out his dorm one night but Mark keeps telling him not to. Jungwoo was crying to Lucas about hating scary movies but Lucas had to keep telling him it'll be okay. Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin sat in the front row, away from everybody who were in the middle and Chenle and Jisung in the way back. The theater was actually empty because the movie was about to leave theaters and nobody was seeing anymore, finding everyone at the end of the movie wouldn't be difficult so Taeyong let them sit where they pleased.

Ten sat down and got on his phone while he waited for the movie to start. But he suddenly heard a loud thud into the chair. He looked up annoyed and saw that it was Johnny. "Why do you sit so hard in the chair? And why are you sitting by me?" "It's easier to get comfortable that way. and I'm sitting by you because I know you're gonna be pissing your pants." Ten pouted and glared, turning his head back to his phone. "Let's sit here, Winwin." Yuta had grasped onto Winwin's hand but Winwin didn't let go and he followed wherever Yuta was taking him. They ended sitting in the middle with everyone else, next to Mark and Haechan. "Are you scared?" Yuta whispered to Winwin. "Eh, a little." "Me too, we can comfort each other." Yuta said, smiling at Winwin. That made Winwin blush just a little bit but he tried to play it off and just nodded quickly and turned away. Jaehyun had ended up sitting in between Johnny and Taeyong. He knew Taeyong felt awkward but the only other seat was by Yuta and Winwin or somewhere by himself but he was too scared to do that. He cleared his throat before sitting down. Jaehyun could see Taeyong staring at him on the side of his eye.

Soon the movie started with loud opening credits which made Jungwoo jump even though the movie hadn't started yet. Throughout the movie you could actually hear Jungwoo's cries of fear muffled into Yukhei's shoulder because he actually didn't look up at the movie much, his face was mostly in Yukhei's shoulders. Every time a jump-scare happened you could hear the front row go "OHH!!" (except Renjun who actually screamed a lot) and the back row laugh at everyone else's reactions. Winwin spaced out during the movie however and would only pay attention after the loud jump-scare sounds. Yuta was still holding his hand though and Winwin would squeeze it when he got scared, then Yuta would just rub his hand to say it's okay. Haechan and Mark stopped paying attention to the movie and started talking to each other because this was the best they could get. They caught up with each other a lot and which made Haechan smile so brightly, he couldn't wait to graduate this year so he could be with Mark. 

Ten was pretty scared but he held in his screams because (1) they were high pitched and embarrassing and (2) he didn't want Johnny to get what he wanted. Every jump-scare he'd scrunch up in his chair and Johnny would look at him. Sometimes Johnny would even pat his head and Ten would threaten him. Taeyong was scared too. He'd scream a little but be quiet because he knew Jaehyun was there. When they'd see movie together Jaehyun always comforted him by letting him cuddle up next to him, kind of like Yukhei was doing to Jungwoo. "It's okay, Taeyong." Jaehyun said suddenly and patted Taeyong's shoulder which made Taeyong's eyes widen. Soon after that, nothing scared him because he kept thinking about that moment. That tiny moment of Jaehyun comforting him. Is he teasing him? Why did he sit by him like the movie theater isn't empty. Those thought kind of made Taeyong mad because if Jaehyun was teasing him, it was actually cruel because he thought Jaehyun everyday and he didn't do that before.

And two and half hours later, after one of the biggest jump-scares in the movie, the ending credits started playing. "Let's go eat or something, it's Saturday, the Dreamies can stay up later." Mark said, holding Haechan's hand. "Fine." Taeyong whined. He really wanted to go home. He started thinking about how everyone was so happy with their little crushes. He made him a little mad how Mr. Lee's plan was actually working and everyone was getting along. He knew Ten and Johnny were still teasing each other but he caught them laughing with each other sometimes. But here he is, struggling to understand whatever signs Jaehyun was giving him. He wished that Jaehyun would just kiss him or say something so he knew. Taeyong was out of it. He wasn't saying anything and there was nothing close to a smile on his face. He observed everyone and their smiling faces and became jealous.

That's when Jaehyun walked up to him. "We need to talk soon, but not now." and he walked off to be with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments guys, I love seeing how you all feel about the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, I wrote this on my phone which I don't usually do so.

Taeyong stopped in his tracks after Jaehyun said they needed to talk and just walked off. Why would he even say it if they weren't gonna talk now? Taeyong should shook his head, tried to ignore it and walked with everyone else.

It was getting late and Jungwoo was scared from the movie but Lucas kept his arm wrapped around the boy's waist. Haechan and Mark were so happy. They held hands and were just like your local high school sweethearts. Haechan smiled at every thing Mark would say because be just liked him a lot. Mark had asked Haechan to.be his boyfriend during the movie but nobody really knew, they didn't have to know anyway because everyone felt like they were dating already. The truth is Haechan had a crush on Mark since his freshman year and they ended up becoming best friends. Before Mark left, Haechan confessed to liking him but said it was best that it stayed at that since Mark was leaving. But the Dream Program allowed them see each other again and Mark asking him out was him saying I like you too which he never got to say.

Yuta had his arm across Winwin's shoulders. Winwin was talking to him, letting him put his arm around him and he let him hold his hand in the theater. Yuta honestly wondered if Winwin liked him too or if he just didn't care.

Winwin knew Yuta liked him, everyone did. He liked Yuta too but he was just confused. Was it even a good idea to like him? Yeah, he's nice and his smile is beautiful but he's on the soccer team and they haven't really done many great things besides win games. They're known for bullying and violence. But Yuta was one of the best players, yet nobody knew him. Maybe because he didn't do what the other players did, or maybe he was just good at hiding it so people like Winwin would think he's a good person.

"You were scared shitless during that movie , Ten, admit it." Johnny teased. "I saw you scrunching up in your chair and that's honestly better than you screaming." Ten flicked his hand in Johnny's face but Johnny grabbed it, making Ten almost freeze. Ten's eyes widened by the sudden touch and roughness. He let go and laughed. "You're acting weird,  probably cause you're scared. Go over there with Lucas." Johnny motioned his head at Lucas comforting a scared Jungwoo. "I'm not even scared but who gave you permission to touch me, now I have to wash my hands like five times for your germs to off." Johnny crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

When they got into the restaurant Taeyong requested a table. They had to wait for like 30 minutes since it was like 15 of them. Soon they were seated at a group of tables put together to form one. They all ordered, it took a while for everyone's food to come but every thing was fine in the end. The table was full of laughs from all around. Taeyong, however, wasn't really in the mood to smile. In fact, he didn't eat much, he just sat there looking at his food and thinking.

He glanced over at Ten and Johnny who were sitting together, they were actually laughing with each other. They weren't arguing with each other and Taeyong didn't get it. Ten stared at Johnny with this weird look in his eyes. He used to look at him like "I wish you would stop fucking talking." now it's like "You're making this such a good night, please never stop talking." this made Taeyong kind of angry. As soon as he started getting close to Jaehyun again Ten got upset but here he is, basically flirting with Johnny who he used to hate. Taeyong's hands called up into a fist before he took a deep breath.

"The Dreamies have to go sleep, come on." Taeyong said, getting up from his seat. Everyone just stared at him. They seemed to have forgotten he was there because they looked so shocked when he spoke. "Come on, get up, Haechan you can see Mark another time." Taeyong walked to the cash register to pay as the Dreamies got up and followed him. Haechan cupped Mark's cheeks and gave him big cute kiss on the lips and left, making Mark blush. It was their first kiss, even though it was rushed, it was a beautiful moment.

Ten looked at Taeyong confusingly. He thought Taeyong was okay but come to think of it, he hadn't talked to Taeyong much that night. Then he suddenly remembered, Jaehyun sat by Taeyong in the theater. Ten's eyes then shifted angrily to Jaehyun. "What did you do to him?" Ten said,  his tone a little louder than usual but he was trying to keep calm. Jaehyun shrugged and shook his head. Ten rolled his eyes and got closer to Jaehyun,  leaning closer to his face. "I'm not d umb, yo ure obviously lying. It's already enough that you're back in his life so if you hurt him, just know _you're dead_." And with that, Ten stormed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna end it there but I just decided to anyway. Also, leave comments I love seeing how you guys are liking the story!!


	9. little update

Hey guys, I just wanted to say I haven't been active cause I've been tired and I've had writing block. But I'm feeling it now expect an update later, thanks!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half asleep when I wrote this, sorry for errors I most likely will correct soon.

_Saturday, 12:20am, after the dinner_

**Jahyun: taeyong**

**Jaehyun: why did you walk out**

**Jaehyun: was it because of me?**

**Taeyong: not everything is about you, stop texting me please**

**Jaehyun: you know I know when you're lying even when it's over text**

**Taeyong: and I can tell when you're being an idiot even over text**

**Jaehyun: so it is about me**

**Taeyong: you said we'd talk later so let's do exactly that and just go to bed, bye**

Taeyong turned his phone off before he could get another notification from Jaehyun cause he knows he wouldn't hesitate to open it. He layed down on his bed, staring his ceiling. He thought about tonight and how he may have lost it a bit. He felt.bad about it because everyone was seeming to be having fun but he really just couldn't be there any longer. He gave a sigh and hoped for a better tomorrow before drifting to sleep.

"If this has anything to do with Jaehyun I'll kill him. I  promise." Taeyong woke up to a message from Ten and a few from Jaehyun he wasn't gonna open. It did have something to do with Jaehyun. But part of it was actually Ten. He was kind of mad that Ten would tell him to stay away from Jaehyun but flirt with Johnny on the low like nobody would notice. Or maybe he doesn't realize he flirting. That's usually what happens with Ten. "Nope. I was just tired and bored, we're good." Taeyong texted him back. 

He got dressed, grabbing his stuff and heading out. It was Sunday so he didn't have class so he just decided to walk around and cool off a little. Kun had the Dreamies today, probably taking them to get ice cream or something. He actually like the Dreamies. They caused his motherly side to come put, especially Jisung. 

"Taeyong hyung!" a soft voice called behind him. He could recognize that anywhere because of how different it was. It was Jungwoo behind him. Taeyong turned around and smiled. "Hey Jungwoo." Taeyong greeted him. "Are you okay?" Jungwoo asked and hugged Taeyong tightly around hos shoulders. "Yeah, I just needed to sleep. It had been a long day." Taeyong responded. Jungwoo nodded and started walking with Taeyong, his hands awkwardly cupped to together with a smile on his face.

"So, how are you and Yukhei?" Taeyong asked to clear the science. He was honestly so embarrassed about last night and how knows Jungwoo did think he just "needed to sleep". "What do you mean me and Yukhei?" Jungwoo's eyebrows furrowed a little but he still had a smile on his face. "You guys are the unofficial couple, but how long will it be unofficial?" Jungwoo blushed a little and shook his head "I like Yukhei but I'm not sure he likes me in that way." "What? We're literally in this because of you two, he better like you that way. Also, I think he does, you don't see the way he looks at you." Jungwoo's head snapped quickly in Taeyong's direction with that face that was saying "Say more, what else?" Taeyong just smiled at Jungwoo and patted his shoulder. "Maybe ask him when you're ready or something, I'm sure it'll be straight out of a romantic comedy with your personalities. " Taeyong said to Jungwoo and Jungwoo nodded, clearly brightened by this sudden hope. Taeyong hated this. He hated talking about how happy everyone was. All that anger he had from the table last night and his hand began to twitch a little. Jungwoo said bye before Taeyong could even let any of that out on him (thank god) but thats when Taeyong's phone went off.

 

**Ten: Taeyong..are you okay?**

**Taeyong: of course**

**Taeyong: I just wasn't feeling it yesterday, one of those nights you know**

**Ten: I'll beat up Jaehyun for you**

**Taeyong: Why do you assume it's him?**

**Taeyong: it could be you..**

**Ten: Well, what could I have done to make you upset**

**Taeyong: maybe stop practically begging for Johnny's dick and mind your business on who I talk to**

**Ten: what???**

**Ten: Why are you suddenly so angry what happened for real Taeyong**

Taeyong rolled his eyes at his phone screen. Even talking about Jungwoo and Lucas was building up anger in him and he just let it go. He didn't care though, he wanted to say more. He hated that Ten acted so clueless about the message. Mad Taeyong has came out. It was so rare that it was scary. That was the Taeyong that intimidated people. His eyes would turn into a black.hold and his hair would fall on his face. All Ten did was read the message and not respond. Of course he must've known something was up because that was his best friend and he never really acted like this.

Taeyong grunted as he walked back to his dorm and slammed his body onto his bed. Taeyong took breaths and tried to calm himself down because now Jaehyun and Ten knew he was mad and he couldn't keep snapping at people like this. I mean he wasn't really mad, at either of them, just frustrated maybe. He grabbed onto one of his pillows and held it tightly to his chest. There was too much on him right now. He felt like he could combust. He couldn't just tell Jaehyun that he might (just a little) still like him or ten that same thing, but for different reasons. He couldn't talk to his best friend or the person he liked. He head just began hurting more and more as the minutes passed. He quickly texted Ten and Jaehyun a sorry message and tried his best to explain himself without giving too much of his feels away.

**Ten: Honey I don't care**

**Ten: can you sleep over, I'll pick you up. And we can talk ily**

Taeyong let out a small sigh of relief. He knew Ten wouldn't care too much about it. He knew Taeyong loved him and Taeyong knew Ten loved him. He answered yes to the invite and prepared himself to talk about what was going on. He didn't want Ten to judge him like last time but he didn't think he would now that Taeyong blew up on him about it. Jaehyun hasn't texted him back though which kind of made him worried. He hated when that Taeyong came out. That Taeyong who couldn't control his emotions. 

**Jaehyun: it's okay tae ♡**

A heart. Taeyong tried not to over think and just simply exited out of their message. As long as he accepted the apology. But it wasn't that easy. Taeyong always over thought things, even if he tried not to. Was that heart a sign for something? Did he just really mean it's okay and gave a heart? And he called him Tae, he only called him that when they were dating. Why is he calling him that again.

**Johnny: come to the frat tomorrow evening and bring drinks uglies**

Taeyong got a message from Johnny in the group chat. Tomorrow was Sunday, why is asking them to come tomorrow. Why are they bring drinks? Wait..he has to see Jaehyun, again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this felt rushed I'm sorry. but the next chapters will be taeten's talk and the get together then (just maybe) we might see why jaeyong broke up


	11. Chapter 11

Taeyong let out a loud sigh and flopped back onto the bed. Why is even stressing about this? Jaehyun is probably playing with his emotions anyway. Of course Jaehyun isn't like that but they haven't talked to each other in months, people can change. He just sat there and waited for Ten to call him to come outside. He just wanted to tell him everything he's been keeping inside. Soon enough, Ten was there and Taeyong practically ran out his dorm and to Ten's car. Ten smiled as Taeyong hopped into the car with his things in his hand. "Taeyong, you know I love you, right?" Ten said, he accelerated the car as soon as Taeyong shut the door. He wasn't that great as driving but he was the only one in his friend group with a license which made him feel like he was amazing at it. "Of course Ten, I love you too." Taeyong answered. "Good cause when you flipped out at me, not gonna lie, I was a little shook, but then I realized something was bothering my poor baby because you never get like that." Taeyong scratched his neck awkwardly, embarrassed by his actions. "It's okay, you can talk to me about when we get there."

They made it there pretty quick because Ten was driving a bit fast, like always. Taeyong stepped onto the carpet in front of the door, sliding his shoes off and then letting his feet touch the wood floor that always cold. He looked around and put his stuff on his favorite soft white couch. He loved Ten's apartment. It was big enough to not feel squished but small enough to not feel lonely. The view showed the city and it decorated so nice and chic by Ten. Taeyong took a seat on the couch and looked down at his hands that were resting on his knees. "So..what's wrong?" Ten sat down softly next to Taeyong, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him sincerely. "You're right, it's Jaehyun." Taeyong sighed, still looking down. "But don't say you'll kill him because I'm not really mad at him." He said before Ten could get his famous words out of his mouth. "It's just- We almost kissed. It was the night you guys went to the park. Winwin had left and Yuta went up stairs and it was just us. We just got lost, I guess." Taeyong said.

"Wow." Ten replied, nodding his head.

"When we went to the movies, I was scared and he like tried to calm me down. He also said we needed to talk but we haven't yet. It's just frustrating and I shouldn't even care cause I'm over him but I don't know."

"It doesn't sound like you're over him and it doesn't sound like he's over you."

"Maybe he is though. Maybe he's joking around, people change over time."

"I don't think he's changed. He's the same, boring, Jaehyun. The Jaehyun who's whipped for Lee Taeyong."

"He isn't boring, Ten."

"Yeah, sure. But Taeyong, you guys loved each other for 2 years, just follow your hearts cause there's obviously something still there. I was wrong for trying to stop you."

"You and Johnny should follow your hearts."

"About that, shut up Taeyong! I'm not thirsting over that monster. You think my standards are that low?" Ten complained, hitting Taeyong playfully. "You guys are meant for each other. You think you're so different, and you are, but trust me you guys have more in common than you think." Ten rolled his eyes and got up from the sofa, laying down onto his bed and screamed into a pillow. The rest of the night for the boys was spent venting, laughing, and crying. They really did love and care for each other and got through any fight. "Also, why does Johnny want us to bring drinks to his house?" Ten asked, they were both laying in bed, the lights off and about to go to sleep. "Probably to be reckless, let's just go with it." Taeyong responded before shutting his eyes.

  _The next day, 10 pm_

Johnny was setting up color changing lights and the speaker. He was planning for everyone to come over and have a good time, but part of him really just wanted an excuse to drink. "We brought your alcohol." Jaehyun said as he came through the door with Mark. Mark had bags with snacks in them. He gave them to Yuta to put in a bowl or something. Soon, there was loud knock and it could only be one person. "The magnificent Ten is here!" Ten said when Jaehyun opened the door. He was wearing these black ripped jeans that complimented his legs well with a dark red loose fitting button shirt that was tucked messily into his jeans. "Why are we doing this on a Sunday?" Taeyong asked as he came in. "Because Taeyong, it's almost mid terms and I need this." Johnny answered "Then you should study." Johnny rolled his eyes at Taeyong's response and handed him some vodka. Taeyong just sat down on the coffee table and got on his phone.

Jungwoo hugged Yukhei when he came in. They really were cute. Yukhei wrapped his arms around Jungwoo's waist which was actually pretty tiny. Jungwoo rested his head on Yukhei's shoulder and they just stood there in that position for a while. "You look so cute today, Jungwoo." Yukhei let out his goofy laugh like always after he said that "It makes me think you're lying when you laugh after you compliment me."I would never." Yukhei assured Jungwoo, a big smile on his face. They took a seat on the floor and cuddled. Jungwoo sat criss crossed with Lucas lying in between his legs, his arms around him. Johnny had turned on some loud music which probably disturbed the neighbors but he didn't care. Johnny came in the middle of everyone, dancing stupidly and wildly. "Whoo! Are you guys feeling this music, cause I am!" He wasn't drunk yet at all, this was just his personality.

"Ten, dance with me." Johnny stuck out a hand to Ten who rolled his eyes up at him. "If I spill my drink once, you're dead." He said, grabbing Johnny's hand. Johnny then held onto Ten's hand and moved his other one down to his waist. This made Ten flinch because he didn't expect it and Johnny noticed which made him laugh a little and Ten embarrassed. Johnny pretended to ballroom dance, flopping Ten back, forth, and around. They were the only ones dancing and they made a lot of noise but everyone was just talking to someone else anyway so nobody cared that much. They both laughed loudly and the neighbors probably heard that too.

"Hi Jaehyun." Taeyong walked to him, a sweet smile on both of their faces. "You aren't drinking?" he asked Jaehyun. "I have classes tomorrow, no way." Jaehyun chuckled. "Do you wanna go talk, in my room?" Jaehyun asked suddenly. Taeyong didn't expect now to be the time to talk, he couldn't even get any words out to answer and just nodded his head. Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's hand led him to the room. Jaehyun's hands were really soft which really comforted Taeyong when he needed it. Taeyong walked in slowly and Jaehyun shut the door behind them. It was just them. No dancing, no loud music. Just them, in silence, again. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until Jaehyun finally decided to talk. "So, you know we almost kissed. I thought it was just the moment but it's not. I still feel something and I had to tell you. I'm not saying we have to get back together but you should know. I'm not just flirting or playing with you. I actually like you, just like I always have." Jaehyun said, his heart was beating fast. He tried so hard to make this confession sound nice. "M-me too." That was all Taeyong could get out, he was basically his frozen. His eyes just stared open at Jaehyun. "I don't think getting back together is good right now. So much time has passed and we don't even know each other anymore. I just want you to know that you drive me crazy and if you ever feel it's time to reflect on what happened, I'm here. I hope you understand." Jaehyun told Taeyong. Taeyong nerves went away for a second. Jaehyun looked a bit sad from his last sentence. All Taeyong thought to do was to cup Jaehyun's cheek. "I understand, Jaehyun." Taeyong said, before giving Jaehyun a sweet kiss on his cheek. They walked out of the room and downstairs back to loud music and dancing.

"You guys don't very long to fuck. Take your time, we don't care!" Johnny yelled at the two which scared them honestly but it made Ten laugh so hard he cried. The two were already really drunk. Meanwhile Jungwoo's whole face was read from drinking Lucas was making fun of him, laughing super loud. Of course he thought it was cute though. Winwin and Yuta disappeared a long time ago actually but nobody really made anything of it, or noticed actually. Mark actually just ate all the chips and went to sleep. 

"Xuxi," Jungwoo said, Yukhei couldn't help but smile every time Jungwoo called him this. "How do you feel about me?" he asked. "I like you a lot Jungwoo." Yukhei passed his fingers through Jungwoo's hair. "Do you like me enough to be my boyfriend or do you just wanna use me because I would let you use me but I do prefer the other." Jungwoo said to Lucas, he said it pretty fast almost like it fell out of his mouth. "Jungwoo, what? Don't say that. And I'm not using you and I don't want to." he assured Jungwoo, both his hands cupping Jungwoo's cheeks, making Jungwoo look him in the eye. "You're so nice to me." Jungwoo smiled softly, pecking Lucas on the cheek. "We can talk about this when you're sober." Jungwoo nodded and rested his head on Yukhei's shoulder, letting his eyes fall.

The night ended and everyone decided to go home. They took an uber home together so nobody would get hurt.

_The next morning_

As soon as Ten woke up, the sun hit his eyes harshly which made him shut them tightly and turn the other way. He sat up slowly and stretched a bit, yawning. He looked around, seeing dusty orange walls and a messy room. Ten blinked a few times because something didn't feel right. His walls weren't this color and room was always clean. He look down slowly and was shocked to see a _sleeping, shirtless, Johnny Seo._ He was in his room, in his bed, and his shirt was gone too. Ten took a deep breath, thinking about the situation he was in.

"Shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just got spicy yes! Also, leave comments I love seeing how you guys are liking the story!!


	12. Chapter 12

Ten shut his eyes and sighed softly, quiet enough to not wake Johnny up. He couldn't remember much from last night besides the dancing, but nothing after that. The only reason he could be shirtless on Johnny's bed is if they slept together and he honestly didn't want that to be why. Maybe he just slept in Johnny's bed last night and got comfortable. He tried hard to think about what happened last night but as soon as he did he got a migraine. His hangover was kicking in and he was ready to vomit any minute now. He thought to himself, waking up Johnny probably isn't the best idea and he should just leave. He actually didn't know if he was naked or not which gave him hope until he lifted up the covers. He wasn't shocked to see that he  _and Johnny_ were naked.

He let out a little giggle because he imagined himself waking Johnny up with a hard slap on the ass, but there wasn't time for jokes now. Ten practically crawled out of the bed trying not to wake the other up. He scurried around the floor collecting his clothes. He was walking on all fours and even put hos clothes on while laying on the floor. The room was spinning and his head was killing him, he could just he looked a mess. His hair was going everywhere and he eyebahs were basically to his chin. He crawled out of the door and got back on his two feet once he was in the hall.

He quickly made his way down stairs without making much sound. Nobody was awake which was good. He snuck out the front door and ran to his car. He took a deep sigh when he made it into the car, letting his fall onto the steering wheel. He just sat there for a while thinking about every thing. He drove (fast) back to his apartment. He walked in and flopped onto his bed. Actually Johnny's bed was really soft, softer than his own so this wasn't really an upgrade but he like the thought of it being his own bed. He had a class in an hour that he wasn't going to. No way he could dance with this hangover. The bottom of his eyes were discolored and droopy and he just felt horrible. He just wanted to stay inside.

**Taeyong: Did you sleep at the frat?**

**Ten: Yeah, I woke up on the couch**

**Taeyong: Good, sorry I left you but you wouldn't budge**

**Ten: huh?**

**Ten: I don't remember anything that happened last night**

**Taeyong: Well, it was basically just you and Johnny dancing**

**Ten: nothing else?**

**Ten: no making out?**

**Taeyong: tbh I think winwin made out with yuta by the pool but no**

**Taeyong: I assume you aren't going to class today and you have a hangover**

**Ten: yup, end my sorrows please**

**Taeyong: I would take care of you after class but I have the Dreamies :(**

**Ten: it's okay, I'll be fine**

**Ten: and tell Haechan that Mark was very lonely and missed him last night, he'll live that**

Ten sat his phone back down on the drawer beside his bed. So Taeyong doesn't remember him doing anything with Johnny but dancing. They apparently didn't make out in front everyone. He hated the fact everything was just blank. It frustrated him that he did so much and nothing was coming back. How much did he even drink for this to happen? 

Ten's day was spent binge watching Netflix shows, throwing up and sleeping. He didn't mind really. He needed the day off. He worked really hard in school even though it didn't seem like it to others. I guess that's why he drank last night, maybe he wanted a reason to take a break. After hours and hours of being unproductive, Ten's phone made a ding and notification popped up. A text from Johnny. 

**Johnny: Ten..**

**Johnny: You know what happened last night, right?**

Ten shivered at the thought of answering. He knew what happened last night but he also didn't. He knew the basics and the obvious but nothing else and it bothered him so much.

**Ten: Kind of.**

**Johnny: You don't remember much right?**

**Johnny: I didn't either but uh**

**Johnny: there was some pictures and videos on my phone..and I almost turned them into my professor**

**Ten: you went to class? that's not good you should have rested**

**Ten: wait.. there's what on your phone ??**

**Johnny: Yeah I watched them and it jogged my memory**

**Ten: can you like come over and explain to me what happened**

**Ten: pretty pleeaaseee**

**Johnny: fine**

Ten was glad but also embarrassed that Johnny recorded him last night. He had to see a super drunk version of him. It's not like he didn't see it last night but he was also drunk, it wasn't as embarrassing. Ten waited and waited for Johnny to get there. His headache had gone and he wasn't feeling sick anymore which was great cause now he could focus. The loud knock caught his gaze and he raced to the door but as soon as he got there he hesitated. He really invited Johnny over the night after they slept together. Wow, great thinking.

"It took you long enough." Ten said when he opened the door. Johnny tried to step in but Ten blocked him with his leg. "Wait, are you here to keep your pants on?" "Would I ever be here to take them off?" Johnny smirked, raising an eyebrow. Ten rolled his eyes and turned around, walking to his bed and Johnny behind him.

"Give me that." Ten said, snatching Johnny's unlocked phone out of his hand and going to his gallery. "Calm down. I'm gonna show you the pictures and videos and explain what happened and hopefully you remember." Johnny said calmly and took the phone away from Ten.

_Last night_

Ten and Johnny had been dancing for a while, probably doing every stupid move possible. For some reason they couldn't stop drinking. They knew they had classes in the morning but they thought "What's the harm in being reckless for one night?" Nobody else was really drinking besides Lucas and Jungwoo and they only had one cup which somehow made Jungwoo more drunk than it should have. But even though Johnny and Ten were stuck in time, the night still had to end.

"Okay Ten,  you need to go home." Taeyong said, taking Ten's arm but Ten didn't move and Taeyong started pulling harder. "Taeyong no, I'm fine, I'll j-just sleep here!" Ten said, his words slurring way too much. "Jaehyun, can you please make sure he doesn't get hurt." Taeyong begged Jaehyun. A drunk red-faced Jungwoo was now holding his hand and his head was resting on Taeyong's shoulder. Jaehyun nodded and waved Taeyong goodbye. Winwin soon came from who knows where and walked out the door.  "Where have you been?" Taeyong asked Winwin. "Here." Winwin answered with not much expression in his voice as they all walked out the door.

An hour or so later, Johnny and Ten had stopped dancing and just sat on the floor talking basically gibberish to each other. "Okay kids, be good and go to sleep cause I am. Goodnight." Jaehyun said to them as he walked up the stairs. They both looked tired so he probably thought they couldn't get into much trouble.

"He's stupid to think we're going to sleep. The night is still young!" Ten yelled , Johnny quickly covered his mouth and laughed. "He's supposed to think we're tired. Let me take pictures of you. You look great. Aesthetic." Johnny told Ten. Even when he was nowhere near sober he still had photographer's eye. He positioned Ten's body the perfect way for him to be comfortable and a great picture to come out.

"Aw! You said I look great, so cute." Ten said, getting up and squishing Johnny's cheeks between his hands. Johnny grabbed Ten's wrists softly, taking them off his face and putting them down slowly. The two just kind of stared into each other's eyes right there. Ten's lips were pursed and he kept switching his gaze to Johnny's lips. "Johnny you're so beautiful,  but also stupid but a beautiful kind of stupid." Ten said to him. Johnny made a confused face, maybe he really didn't understand what he said or maybe he was actually shocked. Ten crawled closer to Johnny, stumbling a little as he last balance. He lifted his hands slowly to hold Johnny's face. His moved in closer and closer until his lips finally met with Johnny's. He kissed him deeply more and more until Johnny finally pulled away suddenly. "My room?" Johnny asked. Of course Ten knew what that meant and he nodded quickly. The two began kissing even more and measure as they stumbled up to Johnny's room, somehow quiet enough not wake anyone.

* * *

"And I think you know what happens after that. Do you remember?" Johnny looked awkwardly at Ten. Ten sighed softly "Yes, I remember a little now. But maybe my mind is just trying to believe you, you could be lying." Ten glared Johnny. "I don't have anything to lie for. But..uh.. there's some picture of..us, you know?" Johnny gave the phone to Ten so he could see. Ten took the phone a bit hesitantly and examined the pictures. "Wow! I look great!" Ten covered his mouth and acted surprised. "You take good pictures, you should keep these." Ten handed the phone back to Johnny. Johnny's eyes widened as the phone just sat in his palm, I don't even think he was actually holding it. "I-I should?" "Yeah, are you gonna like jack off to them or something?" Ten giggled, staring teasingly at Johnny. "Huh, no!" Johnny quickly responded and pushed Ten a little, which he thought was a soft push but it was pretty rough. "I wish I could remember the experience itself though." Ten said, holding the arm that Johnny pushed , "We should do it again sometime, sober." Ten winked. "We should what?" Johnny jumped up, looking shocked at Ten. "You heard me, now get out my apartment." Ten said, taking Johnny's hand and walking him out the door. "Ta-ta, beautiful." He said before pushing a still shocked Johnny out and slamming the door in his jaw dropped face. Ten: 1, Johnny: 0.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so ugllyy but leave comments!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't know how to squeeze it into the story so finally, here's the Jaeyong flashback chapter! I hope it's good because I haven't been active much.

On October 31, it was a bright Halloween morning. Even though it was the middle of fall and the weather was getting colder day by day, there was still some birds out chirping beautifully. Taeyong was wrapped in Jaehyun's arms, his head resting on his chest. He was opening his eyes slowly as the sun from the window beamed on his face. His puppy eyes looked up at Jaehyun softly, admiring the other man sleeping. Taeyong loved watching him sleep, he looked so beautiful and at peace. Taeyong's hands crept softly to Jaehyun's cheek, caressing it gently. "Jaehyun.." Taeyong whispered, not trying to be too loud but still trying to wake him up. "Hm?" Jaehyun mumbled out, his eyes still closed. "Wake up." Taeyong whispered again, getting closer to Jaehyun and still caressing his cheek. "Too early." Jaehyun muttered, his voice raspy from sleeping. Taeyong pouted and began to kiss Jaehyun's cheeks, over and over again. "Sleeping all day isn't good for you." Taeyong smiled before mischievously, but lovingly, jumping on top of Jaehyun to give his more kisses. "Taeyong, you do this every morning." Jaehyun said, moving his face around, trying to dodge Taeyong's kisses but failing of course. Taeyong didn't stop but instead began to shake Jaehyun and yell at him to "Wake up!". "I'm up. I'm up. Why did I have to fall in love with a morning person?" He said, now sitting up in the bed. Taeyong was still sitting in his lap, facing him. "Because you need one so that you don't waste your day sleeping on the weekends." Taeyong cupped Jaehyun's cheeks.

"Really, how are you so refreshed?" Jaehyun asked and smiled at Taeyong. Taeyong shrugged his shoulders before getting up from Jaehyun's lap and walking over to the closet. He opened Jaehyun's close wide and looked through it. "So, which one of your shirts am I stealing today?" He giggled as he searched through the closet. "Another one? Why do you purposely not bring clothes when you stay over?" "So I can take yours. found one!" Taeyong said excitedly as he pulled out a red t-shirt that much bigger than his size. Jaehyun rolled his eyes playfully before walking to the closet too and finding something to wear for the day.

After their showers, the couple headed downstairs together. "Look who's awake." Johnny said, he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Johnny's awake?" Taeyong said shockingly. "I decided to be productive today after hearing your 'sleeping all day isn't good for you' speech for the 90th time." "You heard that? Oh yeah,I forgot about the thin walls." Taeyong said, holding on to Jaehyun's waist and watching Johnny cook. "Yeah, you forgot about them last night too, hope you had a good time." Johnny said and winked back at Taeyong. Taeyong blushed from embarrassment, covering his face and hiding in Jaehyun's chest while grunting. Jaehyun rolled his eyes before flipping off Johnny.

"Jaehyun I need you to go to the store and get some decorations for the party tonight." Johnny said, turning back around and continuing his cooking. "What? Can't Yuta do it? Why not Lucas, he's a freshie he'll do anything we say." Jaehyun whined. "You're having a party tonight?" Taeyong asked, looking up at Jaehyun. "Yeah, just a stupid costume party." Jaehyun replied

"I wanna go."

"You hate parties, you haven't been to one in two years."

"I've never been to one of your frat parties, it'll be fun."

"Sure, I guess, but come in a costume."

"Duh, I'm not  _that_ boring. Ten should be coming to pick me up soon, we'll go shopping."

"How can a number pick you up?" Johnny asked. There was a slight pause of silence until Taeyong took a deep sigh and shook his head. "Obviously Ten is a person, dipshit." Jaehyun responded. 

Not long after that moment, three loud knocks were heard on the door. "Why are you so aggressive?" Taeyong said when he opened the door to Ten standing on the doorstep, sitting normally on his phone. "Let's go, frat houses give me the creeps-" "THAT's Ten?" A voice was heard in the back. It was Johnny, now walking to door. "Oh fuck no, come on Taeyong." Ten said, trying to drag Taeyong out by his arm, of course Taeyong wasn't movie. Instead, he was trying to figure out what was going on. "How do you two know each other?" "We run into each other a lot, the experience is always bad. Let's leave it at that." Ten answered, finally pulling Taeyong out the door and walking to his car. "You spilled coffee on me first..and didn't apologize!" Johnny yelled at Ten as he walked away with Taeyong.

"God, I can't believe you know that guy. Who is he?" Ten said as he looked onto the road. "Johnny, Jaehyun's best friend." Taeyong replied. "He is? No way. Jaehyun knows me, why don't I know Johnny?" "You do, apparently." Taeyong laughed. They soon pulled into the Party City parking lot. All day they tried on different costumes left and right. Taeyong wanted to find the perfect one. One that would make Jaehyun really happy. Taeyong decided on going as a devil. It didn't match his personality but maybe it would surprise Jaehyun. It matched his red hair and it was a little sexy. This was the one.

"Are you going to the party?" Taeyong asked Ten as they walked out of the store with their bags. "Nope, I've got a better party to be going to." Ten smiled and got into his car. They went to Ten's house and put on their costumes. Taeyong wore black ripped skinny jeans and a red suit jacket over his shirt. Ten put some eye shadow and eyeliner on Taeyong and it was like his face changed a little. He seemed a bit more dangerous. Taeyong messied up his hair a bit and put the horn headband on. "You look adorable." Ten told Taeyong. "Not really what I was going for but thanks anyway." "Don't worry, you always look adorable to me." Ten said, putting his prison jumpsuit costume on. "You're gonna be put in prison with that costume." "Shut up." Ten responded, flicking Taeyong's forehead and walking out the door with him. 

Ten dropped Taeyong off to the house and quickly zoomed off. He was probably in a rush, who knows. When Taeyong got there, he could feel the bass booming loud music of probably every genre. There was people all over the front yard and red cups littered all over the yard. He knew it was frat party but he didn't think it would be this big. Maybe because he was always there when it was quiet and normal. Taeyong walked in the house hesitantly, the door was already opened wide for anybody to come in. The music inside was even louder than outside. He couldn't hear any voices, just music. The house was crowded and he didn't recognize anyone he knew. The people at this party weren't the kind of people he hung out with, at all. They were in that jock and prep social status that he stayed away from. But I guess there was no avoiding it when you were dating someone from the most popular frat at school. Reality started settling it. Taeyong was realizing exactly who is was dating. Jaehyun was actually pretty popular but he never noticed it since he knew him more than anyone.

Taeyong searched and searched for Jaehyun but there was just too many people. It seemed impossible to find him, until he stepped in the kitchen. There Jaehyun was, chatting it up with the people Taeyong avoided all of his life. There was girls and boys scattered around him. Some were looking seductively at him. Of course they were, he was shirtless. He was wearing a Baywatch costume. Seeing Jaehyun shirtless kind of made Taeyong stop in his tracks. Even though he had seen him shirtless this morning and his bare naked body the night before, something about this didn't feel right. Before Taeyong could even really enter the kitchen, a girl began to slowly get closer to Jaehyun and touch is chest. Jaehyun just sat there, looking down at her finger, a smile slightly there on his face. This made Taeyong's blood boil just a bit. He walked into the kitchen, pushing his way through the people surrounding Jaehyun. He pushed the girl away and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's neck, going in for a kiss naturally and passionately. "Uh, who is this loser?" Someone in the crowd said which made everyone else begin to laugh. "A devil? More like a skeleton!" Someone yelled. "You can't just go pushing and kissing people!" The girl he pushed said, pulling him off Jaehyun and yelling in his face. Taeyong turned to Jaehyun and looked up at him. His eyes were telling Jaehyun to do something, to stand up for him, but he did nothing. "Taeyong, say sorry." Jaehyun muttered a little in Taeyong's ear. "Sorry." Taeyong said as a he turned his head, clearly upset at Jaehyun's actions. "Who is this anyway, Jaehyun, aren't you gonna do something?" The girl yelled, hands on her hips, making the crowd angry with her. Taeyong's head turned to Jaehyun again, even quicker, his eyes were wide and scary. "He-He's my boyfriend." Jaehyun said lowly but loudly enough for people to hear. There were some faint laughs in the crowd. "You have horrible taste, man." Someone in the crowd yelled.

Why did he say it so embarrassed. Why would he be embarrassed of the person he loves? Taeyong's face was almost red from anger he stormed off before he could hear anymore insults from Jaehyun's "friends". "Taeyong.." Jaehyun said, he reached after Taeyong but he had already disappeared into the crowd.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of the flashback AT ALL, but I wasn't gonna finish the whole thing in one night but I thought I might as well give you guys something since you've been starved. But yeah, this is only the beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the flashback

Taeyong didn't understand why is was such a big deal for Jaehyun to just say he was his boyfriend and defend him. He knew he wasn't that embarrassing. Hell, he didn't even talk much to even be embarrassing. When he was around Jaehyun's real friends who knee he had a boyfriend, he'd just cuddle him and stay his phone, not a peep from his mouth. That's what he planned on doing tonight but Jaehyun was embarrassed..why? Taeyong was sat on the stairs, his elbows sat up on his knees has his head rested in his palm. Coming here was a mistake, he thought. There's no way his social status could ever make Jaehyun scared to say he's his boyfriend, he's just never been that way. But thinking about it, Jaehyun wasn't popular at all when they started dating. It's just as to time went by the frat became the most popular one in the school so did the people living in it and Taeyong had never thought about that.

Taeyong was just some nobody at the school trying to get their degree and leave. He was pretty smart and responsible so the principal loved him which automatically put him into "nerd" status. As that was happening, his boyfriend was going the opposite way, however. Taeyong just sat there, deep in thought, it was all coming to him now that his boyfriend was one of the most popular people on campus.

"Taeyong.." A voice was heard from above him, familiar of course but Taeyong eas kind of lost to even think about it. "Get up." the voice sort of demanded and grabbed Taeyong's arm softly, helping him up. The voice was Jaehyun with puppy dog eyed ready to apologize. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Jaehyun looked into Taeyong's eyes, putting his hands in his cheeks and examining his face because Taeyong looked pretty out of it.

"You're popular..and embarrassed of me." Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun's wrists softly and removed his hands that were still on his cheeks slowly. "That's why you reacted that way in front of all of those people." Jaehyun's face turned into confusion. "Tae, what? That's not tr-" "Yes it is, there's not other reason why you would do that." Taeyong's voice was low and soft and he didn't take his eyes off of Jaehyun. "That's okay, I'll just go, you already told them I was your boyfriend which probably already damaged your reputation." Taeyong said, pushing past Jaehyun to go to the door. Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's hands but Taeyong ripped them away. 

Taeyong didn't wanna disturb Ten, who was partying his was off, to come get him. He was probably too drunk to drive anyway. So he just walked to his dorm which was actually scary since it was dark and Halloween night. All he could think of was murderers or bullies ready to attack any vulnerable person they saw and Taeyong was vulnerable. But by speed walking, he got there pretty quickly. He sighed as he plopped onto his bed. He shared a room with one other person but he was never there anyway. Sometimes he was gone for weeks but Taeyong never really cared and just minded his business.

Taeyong didn't go on social media much but something gave him the urge to check Jaehyun's and when he saw the over 10,000 followers he definitely got a reality check. He saw all his little fans commenting heart eyes and compliments and it made him a little relieved. He was relieved that this boy was his and no one else's. Taeyong didn't even know if he was mad at Jaehyun, he was just shocked to see this other side of him. Which one was the real one?

Taeyong just decided to study for the rest of the night until he fell asleep. Studying really helped him when he couldn't sleep and in the end he benefited from it too. 

**_The next morning_ **

**jaehyun: taeyong**

**jaehyun: taeyong where did you go**

**jaehyun: let me walk you home it's not safe tonight**

**jaehyun: please call me**

**jaehyun:  taeyong did you get home safely**

**taeyong:** **yeah**

**taeyong: I know you were worried, sorry for not texting back**

**jaehyun: don't apologize**

**jaehyun: do you wanna talk, I'm really sorry, last night was bad**

**taeyong: can I come over? and we can talk**

**jaehyun: of course**

 

Taeyong grabbed his bag and left. He didn't wanna be mad at Jaehyun. He didn't wanna be sad about it, either. They didn't argue much. He was used to these stupid disagreements that lasted a day at the most. Taeyong had dressed himself and comfortable clothing, an oversized red hoodie and sweat pants that didn't look too big on him. He knocked on the door softly and Jaehyun answered immediately, taking him into a soft and warm embrace. Taeyong's cheeks were pressed against Jaehyun's chest and Jaehyun rested his chin on the top of Taeyong's head, running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm an asshole." "Not a bigger one than Johnny." Taeyong said, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun and Jaehyun let out a soft chuckle.

Jaehyun let go of Taeyong (even though he didn't want to) and let him in. The house was empty and quiet and Taeyong noticed. There was always loudness and people running around. "Uh- everyone's hungover,  including me, so there sleeping." Jaehyun said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "You're hungover? Why didn't you tell me, I'm probably making it worse. I honestly would have brought something if yo-" Jaehyun cut Taeyong off with a smooth peck to the lips. "You're not making it worse, I promise." Taeyong just nodded "How was the party?" "It was okay, it would have been better if you stayed." Jaehyun smirked which made Taeyong roll his eyes and push him.

The rest of the day was spent cuddling on Jaehyun's bed and soft "I'm sorry"s and maybe a little groans of pain.

Jaehyun was on his phone, his hangover had gone away by now. Taeyong was laying in his chest, studying from his phone. "Taeyong..." Jaehyun looked at Taeyong hesitantly. "I think someone recorded you last night." Taeyong jumped up surprised and took Jaehyun's phone. "@yoonoh if this is your mans you're going out bad lmao" Taeyong whined and flopped back onto the bed.

"Its going viral around campus."

"Reply to them. Say yes that's my boyfriend , be the bigger person."

"Taeyong..I can't."

"Why not? I don't see why it's such a big deal." Taeyong shoulder began to slump and he began to pout. "I don't see what's wrong with you these days. This is humiliating for me and not only do you not wanna defend me but you're scared for anybody to know we're dating." He cried , getting up and grabbing his stuff.

"Fuck you Jaehyun, really, fuck you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was part 1 of the flashback. There's more but the next chapter will be the present. I really like writing this and I'll try to do more and be more active, sorry for my absence.
> 
> don't forget leave some feedback!


	15. Chapter 15

**Present Day**

Sunday mornings at the frat were typically quiet since everyone was either tired from the previous day or sad about school tomorrow. "Fellas! Gather around, bros!" Johnny yelled as he walked down the stairs. He stood at the bottom of the staircase and waited for everyone to come. "Don't you think it's a little too early for this?" Mark said, rubbing his eyes as he came out of his room and sat on the couch. Yuta was already working out outside when he heard Johnny being unnecessarily loud from inside. "Guys, do you know\w what happens this week?" He said, waiting for them to say the correct answer. "School?" Jaehyun said, standing slightly next to Johnny and leaning on the front door. "No, dumbass. Halloween!" Groans could be heard from Yuta and Mark. "It's tradition that we throw a party so its time to assign your roles." "Why do we have roles again?" Mark asked. "This isn't any party, it's a Halloween party. There's like 10 of them that happen on campus and we have to be the best one." Johnny answered. "Johnny, Halloween is literally in the middle of the week." Yuta announced. Johnny walked over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders and shaking him. "No one cares, it's Halloween!" Johnny yelled in Yuta's face.

"Now for your roles. Mark, music. Lucas, you're popular and energetic, invite people and make it seem like this will be the time of their lives. Yuta, you're in charge of everything spooky since you're so scary. Jaehyun, you can find cute food or something and me, I'm buying your costumes!" Johnny smirked and nodded his head, looking proud of himself. "Okay but why is my job so boring?" "Just to mess with you, but you're also in charge of the alcohol, make this party wild." Yuta rolled his eyes and walked back outside. Mark had already fallen back asleep on the couch as soon as he heard his job. "Last year was nice but this will be bigger and better." Johnny said to Jaehyun. "Not too big, we don't wanna get kicked out of school." Jaehyun responded.

Taeyong, Ten, Winwin, and Jungwoo decided to make Sunday plans since they haven't hung out much without the frat. They got together on the campus quad for a study picnic. It was really beautiful. The colored leaves were falling perfectly. It was just like the perfect autumn in the movies, calm. Ten was laying on Taeyong's thighs while Taeyong had a book to his face. No one else was really studying except him but they knew that's how it would turn out anyway. "Winwin, I'm serious, spill on your relationship with Yuta before I catch you." Ten pointed to Winwin. Winwin smirked and sat back, leaning on his hands. "Spill on your relationship with Johnny." "The only relationship Johnny as with me is my nemesis." Ten stated which caused everyone to laugh, even Taeyong whose face was still in the book. 

"Oh, hey!" a familiar deep voice was heard by the boys. They all turned to see a tall, muscular figure running excitedly to them. "Lucas!" Jungwoo got up, wrapping his arms around Lucas' neck with a wide smile on his face. Lucas' arms automatically held on to Jungwoo's waist. "There's no avoiding them, is there?" Ten sighed, still laying on Taeyong. "Guys, we're throwing a Halloween party, you coming?" Lucas told them. "Hell no." Taeyong said immediately, looking up from his book. Everyone's heads turned to him but he didn't fazed at all. "I'll go, Xuxi." Jungwoo turned back to Lucas, reassuring him. "That's great." Lucas smiled at Jungwoo, giving him a kiss on the cheek that made him go red. "Well, I was just telling you guys, see ya." He said before walking away to go invite some people.

"Really, Tae?" Ten looked up at Taeyong. "No party I've gone to has ever been fun, what makes you think this one will change my mind?" he sounded a little hostile and he noticed. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Is this about last year, or no?" Winwin asked. "What's happened last year?" Jungwoo said, he wasn't so close to them at the time. "Jaehyun and Taeyong's relationship started going downhill after Johnny's Halloween party. Actually, it happened there." Ten told Jungwoo. "Maybe it is, but I still don't like parties." Taeyong said with his arms crossed. "You should go. He fucked up at that party, so make him wish he hadn't" Winwin suggested. "I didn't know you were messy." Ten high fived Winwin. "We could make you look sexy, this is gonna be fun." Ten said and got up to pinch Taeyong's cheeks. "You just agreed for me, huh?" Taeyong said, "Yes I did, we'll do you too Jungwoo so you can finally get that dick." Ten laughed. Jungwoo turned red and covered his face with his hands.

**Halloween, 2 hours before the party**

**Haechan: Taeyong!! My favorite hyung!!**

**Taeyong: what do you want from me Donghyuck?**

**Haechan: here's the plan**

**Taeyong: plan? what plan?**

**Haechan: here's the plan**

**Haechan: I'm gonna lie and say I'm sick so I can't go trick or treating with these dorks**

**Haechan: I'll sneak out while everyone is gone and you'll take me to that party**

**Taeyong: wtf no??**

**Haechan: just say yes because I'm going whether you like it or not**

**Taeyong: ugh fine, just this once. Come to my dorm when they leave.**

**Haechan: thanks, love you <3**

Taeyong was waiting for Haechan to come to his dorm so that he could leave to go to Ten's house. He was sitting patiently, reading until he heard a knock on his door, "Hello!" Haechan said in that little voice of his. He was dressed in a Pinocchio costume. It looked great on him and not childish. The red pants hugged his legs perfectly and made them look very long. "One rule, no drinking." Taeyong pointed a finger in Haechan's face. "This is one of the rare times I get to see my boyfriend, you really think I wanna spend it drunk?" Haechan asked. Taeyong grunted. Soon Ten was there to pick them up. "Why is there a minor in my car, Taeyong?" Ten asked Taeyong when he sat in the passenger's seat next to them. "Actually I'm 18." "Fine." Ten said. 

When they arrived at Ten's house, he pulled out a makeup kit. He used it for his dance performances and when he wanted to look good for someone. "What am I even going as, Ten?" Taeyong asked as Ten sat him down on the bed. "An angel!" Ten said excitedly "You went as a devil last time but you didn't act like one. This time you'll be an angel and act the opposite." "Ten, you're dramatic." Taeyong said. "Is it even possible for Taeyong to be that way?" Haechan giggled, looking up from his phone. ''Ten, this is stupid." Taeyong said as Ten started doing his makeup. The makeup was light and subtle, you couldn't really see it but it still made him look very pretty. The eyeshadow was darkish pink and the eyeliner kind of smeared into it. Ten added little glitter dots under his eyes and a glossed his lips for effect. "Okay, I'm done. You look so beautiful I could kiss you!" Ten said, cuddling his face against Taeyong's and hugging him. "Now go put this on!" Ten handed Taeyong some clothes and pushed his into the bathroom. Taeyong came out in a white silky button down shirt and grey ripped jeans. "How is this an angel?" "No one puts effort into their costumes anymore, they just wear normal clothes." Ten responded, unbuttoning Taeyong's shirt to where almost his whole chest was exposed. "Sexy, now put this on." Ten tossed a halo headband to Taeyong. "I'm gonna get ready now and we can go."

Ten had put on these baggy ripped jeans that exposed the fishnets he was wearing underneath. He wore an almost skin tight black turtle neck that was tucked into his pants. "Sexy, I know." He said, walking out the bathroom and putting on black cat ears. "Oh yeah, I'm an ally cat by the way. Meow!" Ten giggled, grabbing his stuff and dragging Haechan and Taeyong out the door. 

Soon they arrived there in no time and reality had set into Taeyong. He hadn't even realized the only reason he was going was because of this dumb plan he never agreed to. Ten had barely pulled up when Haechan rushed out the car and into the house. Honestly it wasn't safe since the door was wide open for anyone to run in, like Haechan did. "Ten, I can't do this, I don't know how to act that way."

"Taeyong, you're thinking too hard, just relax."

"How can I relax? Honestly, this is dumb. What Jaehyun did was a year ago, I'm over it."

"I know you're over it. This is just being petty. I don't care about Jaehyun. I just want you to let a different side of you come out and have fun."

"There's no other side of me, I'm just boring."

"No you aren't. Like I said, just relax and have fun. Don't think for tonight." Ten said, putting his hands and Taeyong's shoulders and smiling. Ten got out the car and walked up to the door like he was famous. He really did have a lot of confidence and he showed it at the appropriate times. "Johnnnnyyy!" Ten said in a sort of evil voice. You could hear it from the front yard and all around the house even though the music was blasting. It was just like last year, but bigger. More reckless people outside making a mess of the yard. More drunk people yelling from who knows where. Taeyong was nervous, but he thought about what Ten said. He'd try his best to relax, that's all he could do.

He stepped out the car and walked to the front yard. "Just let go." Taeyong told himself, taking a deep breath before stepping into the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to write about the party! Comment your opinions on whats happening and give some feedback, thank you!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this Halloween special. I tried to focus on everyone, sorry if it's bad. Ignore mistakes I didn't proofread at all.

When Taeyong walked in the house, it was  _definitely_ bigger than last time. Maybe a little too big? There were people crowded together, drunk dancing in their costumes. So many costumes. Taeyong couldn't recognize these people but he definitely couldn't at this party. Really he couldn't find anyone he knew. He was lost in the crowd until a finger tapped his shoulder.

"Taeyong?" Winwin said when he tapped Taeyong's shoulder, causing him to turn around. "You look hot." Winwin told him, looking him up and down with a smile. "Me and Jungwoo just got here, this place is wild." "Oh, what are two supposed to be?" Taeyong asked. "I'm an elf and Jungwoo is fairy, he wanted to be different from me but apparently it's not too different." Winwin answered. Winwin didn't really have anything but this light, pastel like green shirt on with some white fantasy designs painted on his head. Jungwoo had on a light pink shirt and fairy wings. He wore these sparkles on this face that looked like shining freckles. 

"Hi Jungwoo!" Lucas came and hugged Jungwoo from behind, kissing his cheek. "You're a fairy! How cute!" He gave an adorable smile that he always did. He put up his pirate hook to show what he was. A devishly handsome pirate he was. "What are you gu-" Lucas was saying before he was cut off by a person in a gorilla costume yelling at them. The costume was similar to one from that one spongebob episode. Jungwoo jumped back as he was scared, almost falling on to Lucas. His soft screams weren't too loud but they were powerful. Taeyong and Winwin just jumped back. "Those guys have been scaring people all night, but I don't know who it is." Lucas told them, holding Jungwoo to his chest. "There's more than one?" Taeyong asked. "I think there's a clown and a slasher. They're all over so be careful." Taeyong and nodded and walked away from three. He probably should have stayed with them but he still wondered where everybody else was.

Meanwhile,  Ten had found Johnny easily. He was in the kitchen talking when Ten called "Johnny!" He smiled sinisterly. "A rat!" Johnny screamed out while looking at Ten which made some people around him run away. "Everyone's gonna think you have rats now dumbass." "I do, apparently, I'm looking at one." Johnny responded. "What are you supposed to be?" Ten asked. "A vampire." Johnny said, pointing to the realistic teeth he had. "I paid a lot of money for these." Johnny looked down at Ten. He observed his outfit and all it screamed was sexy. The way the shirt hugged his torso so that you basically see everything and the fishnets that peeked through the rips of his jeans. "You like it, I see." Ten smiled, wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck and Johnny wrapped his hands around Ten's waist. The pair was in denial but it's like they also accepted it at the same time.

A few hours later Ten and Johnny walked into the living room. Jungwoo was sitting on Yukhei's lap, resting his head on his shoulder. He became drunk after a couple drinks but his Yukhei tried his best to take care of him until it died down. But surprisingly next to them was Taeyong..on someone's lap too. "Taeyong, do you wanna introduce me to your friend?" Ten snickered. "Nah." He laughed drunkily and kissed the boy's cheek for a pretty long time. "I wanna be drunk, what the fuck. Johnny why aren't we drunk?" Ten turned and looked at his partner. "Because our alcohol tolerance is way too high, but it's funny to watch your friends act like this." he answered.

"Where's Yuta?" Winwin came up to them and asked Johnny. "Honestly, I haven't seen him all night." Winwin grunted and left to sit on the stairs. Surprisingly no one was sitting on the stairs and it felt quiet. Although he could hear slight moans coming from the unlocked guestroom they had. "Boo!" One of the scary costumed people said on Winwin's face. "Its me." Yuta said, pulling off his slasher mask. Winwin just lightly slapped him but he didn't move his hand after he did it, instead he just caressed his face. "Why are you doing that when you could be with me?" Winwin complained. "I'm sorry, winko." Yuta gave Winwin his healing his smile before kissing his forehead. "Don't touch me." Winwin said while his hand was still on Yuta's face.

It was already 1am and the party was still going pretty strong. Taeyong had started dancing with a different boy, screaming at the top of his lungs about how much fun he was having. "Literally guys, who is making that much nois-" Jaehyun came up to them before his words were stopped by the sight of a Taeyong he had never seen before. "Taeyong?" Jaehyun said. Taeyong wobbled a few steps closer to him before stumbling a little and almost falling onto him. "Jaehyun look, I'm being the way you wanted me to. It only took me a year." He laughed drunkenly. "Taeyong what?" "Last year, remember? When you basically shooed me away." Taeyong's words slurred.

"So you got shitfaced so you can prove a point?"

"Prove what point? That you're a sick that only cares about cliques and social status? Because no. I just wanted to have fun for a change."

"This isn't you Taeyong, why are you changing yourself?"

"You dismissed me like an animal for those people you don't even know. I was your boyfriend of 2 years. You loved me."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Because it hurt, Jaehyun!"

"You think dancing on strangers and getting drunk will fix it? Well it won't,  so why are you still doing this?"

"Fuck you Jaehyun, seriously." A tear dropped down Taeyong's face but he quickly wiped it away and got back to dancing. Although his words were slurring and he couldn't stand up straight, he did mean everything he said to Jaehyun. "Maybe I'll just fuck Johnny, I bet he could love me and not be a dick." Taeyong laughed and wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck, trying to dance. Ten shot a glare at Taeyong when he let his sentence out to which Taeyong didn't notice and kept seducing. "That doesn't make someone love you. Are you that insecure?" Jaehyun scoffed. "I'm only insecure because of you Jaehyunie." Taeyong pouted , still rubbing his body against Johnny.  He was just playing at this point and everytime Jaehyun let out a grown, he was satisfied. "Taeyong, don't start doing things you'll regret,  let's just go home." Ten tried to pull Taeyong off of Johnny but he pushed away. "Taeyong, I won't fuck you so please get off." Johnny said, looking confusingly at Ten like he doesn't know what to do. "Johnny, why? Chittaphon isn't better than me at everything, why do you want him so bad?" Taeyong whined. "Taeyong, really. Go sit in the car." Ten said in a stern voice and successfully pulled him off of Johnny. Taeyong noticed Ten seriousness and groaned his way to the car. Jaehyun had already stormed off. 

Jungwoo was mid-makeout with Lucas while everything was going on. "Jungwoo, come on, this isn't the time or place to lose your virginity. Go sit in the car." Ten said, getting Jungwoo off of Yukhei's lap. "He's drunk he doesn't know that." Johnny chuckled. "He's not even that drunk anymore, just horny and sexually frustrated." Ten answered, taking a deep sigh.

"I was supposed to be the really drunk friend, this was a bummer Johnny,  sorry." Ten stated. "Maybe it was a bummer because you were clearly jealous because Taeyong was touching me." Johnny 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I hope you liked it, comment any opinions and feedback. I appreciate it. thanks!  
> (no markhyuk in this I know, you'll find out)


End file.
